levynlightfandomcom-20200213-history
Esert: Gaming Advice
Gaming Advice Levels 1-5: Welcome to the game! At the start of the game, you should spend some time reading cut-scenes and learning the mechanics of the game. Although you may have enough gold, you will not be able to use it until leveling up. Therefore, it is recommended that you play with the items (armor, weapons, etc.) either given directly from the game or necessary to your quest line, such as Farm Spade. Reserving gold for weapons and energy later in the game will prove beneficial to aspiring Seekers. Your initial set-up should include the Wooden Sword and Basic Energy . You will learn more of advanced weapons and armor as you progress through the main quest line. Levels 6-10: By this point, you should have the necessary gold to buy an item from the shop. Since you will have to purchase Discombobulator, which is quite expensive, in quest line, it is still advisable to conserve your gold. You will also see that it isn't available in the shop at your level. This is because it remains hidden until the time when it is introduced to the quest after traveling to the Forest Hideout and encountering a Thugbot. However, purchasing the Padded Vest is highly recommended. It will lower the defenses of your enemies thereby making your Farm Spade, gifted through the game at Ted's Farm , more effective. Things to keep an eye open for include several pieces of Loot which can be equipped as either a support item, armour or weapon. They may also prove helpful when short on funds as they can be refunded in the shop for various amounts of gold. Some items you may want to consider keeping for your personal inventory rather than refunding include the Bandit Duster and the Cowbell. Should you have already sold these items, fear not. While you'll initially miss out on many of the benefits they offer when equipped immediately, you can always attain them later through the Enchanted Gob side quest available in the Mangled Forest. Players advance to this location of the game at various levels, but the average is around level 11+. Levels 11+: At this point, the only time you might return to Esert is either for pleasure, to purchase Basic Energy, to collect any missing characters or items in your collection, or to purchase the Discombobulator. If you have returned to purchase this mentioned weapon, then you will understand why you were told to save, save, save all that gold you've been collecting. Should you still find yourself short on cash, explore the side quest available - Discombobulator: Earn Your Keep. This is a great opportunity to learn more about the many side quests available throughout the game if you haven't already as well as earn some spare gold for the purchase of your quest item. While you may be tempted to splurge in the shop, be ready for a new location just around the bend with even better (and often, more expensive) weapons and armor. Category:Strategy